The current invention relates to apparatuses useful in restraining items of commerce and the like transported in semi-trailer trucks. Inadequately restrained cargo in the transport vehicles can cause damage to the transported cargo items and can result in injury to workers unloading the cargo. Load locks, or load restraining devices, such as expandable bar load locks and straps, lack the adjustability necessary to snug or firmly restrain stacked cargo against displacement during transport. Straps and bars also do not adequately restrain small articles or packages when these articles are stacked inside the semi-trailer. Larger load locks that provide the ability to restrain loose items are not able to snugly fit and conform to the articles restrained, are cumbersome to put in place, take up usable cargo space when not needed, and are incapable of vertically restraining articles.